Truth Be Told
by Elf Asato
Summary: Het. Snippets of a dying relationship and the start of a new one.


**Title:** Truth Be Told  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** August 13, 2005  
**Summary:** Snippets of a dying relationship and the start of a new one.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Warnings:** Het! It's so stupid to warn about that.  
**Notes:** This is vague and unfocused. It's also X, I swear. It's short, so bear with me. 

**Truth Be Told**  
_By Elf Asato_

_"I really love you." _

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Well...whatever."

She didn't believe him, and he could tell. He knew she always had good instincts, after all. A woman's intuition, she called it. All women had it, the ability to sniff out lies like trained dogs to drugs. And he was lying.

Oh was he lying.

She told him to get out, but he was back in her life by the end of the week.

* * *

Lies, lies, lies. That's all he lived by. He was so surrounded by lies that he had no idea anymore what was fact or fiction. He really did go out with the boys, uh huh, and he was working overtime to pay for a horrendously expensive gift for her - an _engagement_ ring, in fact, and she lost all chance at it because of her nagging. 

She never had the chance anyway. They both knew that. Just another one of his lies.

_"That's a nice tie. Where'd you get it?" _

"Oh, someone at the office gave it to me as a gift. Wasn't that nice?"

"Uh huh. Who was it? ...You should write them a thank you note."

"Well, I already thanked her...considerably. Because it was a nice gesture."

"You're quite the gentleman. But I'm curious. Would _she_ happen to be the same woman who called last night babbling about what a great time she had that night and would you like to go out some time and do it again?"

"...Er, I didn't get that message."

"Because you were working overtime, you said?"

"Right."

"Mm'hmm."

* * *

He knew he drove her insane with all his lies and sleeping around, but somehow, every time she kicked him out, he'd find a way back. Her biggest weakness was that she hopelessly loved him, and he played on that. 

Cruelty was no stranger to him.

An incorrigible flirt, he pounced on anything with a short skirt, long legs, and ample breasts. It seemed that no woman was safe from his attentions, and he ended up sleeping with a good number of his female coworkers; ever since high school, it had been his goal to work amongst women. He lived, breathed, and loved women. But only as objects, because he didn't love her, the only woman he should have loved.

To be fair, she certainly had her fair share of men in her life...but he was the only one who she couldn't let go.

_"You don't really love me." _

"Of course I do, doll. What makes you think that?"

"If you really loved me, you'd be faithful, wouldn't you?"

"That's hardly a fair card to play. Hypocrisy doesn't suit your complexion, dear."

* * *

She found lipstick on the collar of one of his dress shirts, and that pushed her over the edge. 

_"Get out." _

"I'm sorry?"

"I said get out and don't come back. Ever. I love you, I really do, but it's over. I can't deal with this anymore."

"What do you mean? I gave my heart to you - my soul, doll, my soul_ - and you suddenly tell me that it's all over? I love you, you know that." _

"That's the problem: your lies. You don't love me."

"Of course I do, babe. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Now come on to bed and we'll just forget that this whole thing never happened."

"No, and get your hands off me! I mean it this time: get out_. I don't ever want to see you again."_

_"You're really wearing my patience, Karen. I'll give you another chance and say it one more time: let's forget about all this. But if you still want to break up, don't expect me to take you back. I won't do it this time."This time? Are you serious? I don't know why I put up with you all these years. So no, I won't forget about this, and we really are over. Get out."_

_"...I see."_

_

* * *

_It had been years since she forced him out. He glided in and out of the lives of naive women, taking from them until there was nothing else left to take. Young virgins interested him after being with the only woman he could truly call his girlfriend, but then he moved on to being a boy toy to rich and bored cougars. That eventually grew to be tiresome as well. 

In the year 1999, he found out what his life had ultimately been leading to in the only truth to a woman he had ever told.

_"We met before at the government office, and ever since then, I can't stop thinking about you. Call it strange, but I think you're the woman who'll change my life. I never introduced myself then, so I'll do it properly now. Hello, Miss Kanoe, my name is Kigai Yuuto." _

**End**


End file.
